1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic medical record systems and more particularly pertains to a new information record management system for providing record owner controlled access to medical records by authorized users and owners through secure communications channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic medical records is known in the prior art. Many such systems have been commercial implemented and comprise standard technological building blocks. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,587,368 issued to David Paul Felsher on Sep. 8, 2009, which discloses and enables a system providing remote access to information records, the infrastructure associated with such a system, and multiple security and authentication steps utilized in such systems. The U.S. Pat. No. 7,587,368 is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Other illustrative examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,009, and United States Patent Applications 2008/0172737 and 2008/0120296 which disclose a variety of electronic medical record systems. Many of these systems utilize proprietary formats and interfaces, and are specially adapted to give an institution control over the medical records.
The utility U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,009 does not include two layer security access including a physical element and a biometric element, secure transmission of patient information to approved providers on mobile devices using video transmission to provide additional security, patient access to their records on demand with some correction capabilities, limited access to qualified first responders and/or emergency room personnel with partial patient security information, and record search methodology for facilitating faster retrieval of currently pertinent information.
The published patent application 2008/0172737 does not provide for the two discrete security elements (physical and biometric), nor the first responder limited access based upon partial authentication.
Further, the published patent application 2008/0120296 does not include the routing of the data to handheld devices through secure video, the patent access and modification of the data, two element security, or first responder access based upon partial authentication.
In these respects, the information record management system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing record owner controlled access to medical records by authorized users and owners through secure communications channels.